Gemini Moon
by Gemini-Spirits
Summary: What would happen if Natsume was saved by a mysterious girl instead of dying and going to the past with Hotaru. What type relationship does the mystery girl and Natsume have for her to save him as the world is slowly being devoured by the upcoming darkness Natsume x Mikan and a few new characters appear as well as old ones
1. Prologue

**_Gemini Moon_**

_~Prologue~_

Long ago there was a legend about the moon and it's children.

It was said that the moon would send down two of his beloved children to earth, one of light and one of darkness. It was believed that the child of light was to save the world from the upcoming darkness that was to befall upon it, while being protected by the moon's child of darkness.

Here is their story

16th May 1990

The sound of cries filled the clean, white room that smelled of medicine.

"Congratulations Mrs and Mr Hyuga! You are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy and girl", the Mid-wife congratulated as she handed the two babies to the proud and happy parents. But the family's happiness was short lived as the doctor gave them the bad news about lovely baby girl possibly unable to make it through the night as she had a very weak heart but even if she did live she would have to under go a heart transplant when she was one, though their was a chance she would die before she was a year old.

The parents were devastated at this news and could only pray that their baby girl would live and make it through the night and go home tomorrow with them and her twin brother but their endless praying was in vain as their baby girl lost the fight to live, causing the mother to break down in tears in her sad husbands arms and the baby boy crying in her arms like he knew he lost his sister as they looked down at their baby girl sleeping permanently.

The following night after the parents had left the hospital with their only surviving child, the short lived new born laid in her cradle in the middle of her endless slumber, a beautiful woman with silver hair in a midnight blue dress, the moon goddess came down and stood in front of the lifeless baby, as if answering the baby's family's desperate pleads for the baby to live, she gave the baby a new life, causing the once dead baby to open her eyes revealing ruby red eyes that suddenly changed to clear as the sea blue eyes and started to cry. The goddess in response to the baby's cries picked her up earning what seemed like a smile from the baby making her smile gently back at her with gentle eyes.

"My beautiful daughter, Ithuriel I shall give you a new life. Here on earth you shall be known as Namine Rima and you shall be the light that shall save the world from being engulfed by the darkness", the moon goddess said with a voice filled with sadness but full of love as she placed a kiss upon the baby's forehead leaving a very faint mark of a star and crescent moon in the middle of it before placing the sleeping child back into her cradle before she vanished into thin air but little did she know she was seen by one of the hospital's doctors.

That same night the moon goddess delivered a second child named Luna or known as Kairi she was to be the child of darkness and darker blue eyes compared to her sister Ithuriel to the front door of a man who lived in Alice academy named persona.

Kairi was to protect her sister of light before her sisters time came.

~Hope you like the story so far ;)

Who does the red eyes remind you of? ~


	2. Chapter 1

_~Chapter 1~_

So much had happened within Gakuen Alice, the inner war had ended and a young girl with brown hair and eyes, around the age of 13 with tears in her eyes trying to wake up a black haired boy with piercings from his deep sleep caused by his life sucking fire Alice.

After use what remained of her Alice the girl tried to insert the Alice stone he gave her back to him but all her efforts were in vain as she had lost what ever remained of her Alice meaning she had to leave Alice academy and she can't even save the boy she loved at least. As she continued to cry, the faint sound of footsteps could be heard from behind one of the pillars in the room caused the brown haired girl to look up. There behind the pillar stood a girl around her age but with the clearest blue eyes and brown hair with black tips in what was not the school uniform but a cute white dress starting to walk towards her and kneel before her and looked into her eyes. But before the blue eyed girl could speak, the sound of people yelling and rushed footsteps came towards them meaning that the rest of the Gakuen Alice academy group just arrived in time to see the mystery girl looking at the brown haired girl.

"Mikan..." The mysterious girl began in a soft voice but was interrupted by a black haired and masked covered face male.

"Young lady please return to your room, it is dangerous out here and you are not allowed out" the man asked kindly and politely which was very strange of him to the blue eyed girl who lifted her left hand up to silence him and continue her conversation with Mikan.

"Your name is Mikan right?" The girl asked sweetly

All Milan could do was nod as she didn't know how the girl knew her name as they had never meet before.

"*giggle* Mikan can I have your hand please" the girl asked as she offered Mikan her own hand.

Mikan didn't know how to reply so followed what she was told still confused and gave the girl her hand who closed her eyes and after a few seconds both her hand and the girl was engulfed by light and the girl's eyes suddenly snapped opened and glowing. As Mikan started to get scared the high school principle spoke up in surprise as he stared at this mysterious little girl.

"Mikan... Your Alice... It's returning!?"

At that point the girl stopped glowing and release Mikan's hand.

"That should have restored what disappeared", the girl said as if she the glowing a moment ago was nothing then placed a hand upon the black haired boy's head and did the exact same thing to the boy that she did to Mikan. Everyone stood there in awe as they saw colour returning to the boy's face shocking everyone.

After the girl lifted her hand she looked at Mikan with a smile but before she could say anything, another mysterious girl appeared but with darker blue eyes and with short red hair, she was also not wearing the school uniform instead she wore a black hoodie, black shorts and combat boots.

"Ith... I mean Namine, so this where you disappeared off to"

The red head girl said to the other girl whom she called Namine who nodded in reply before turning to look at a certain masked man and as if they were having a private conversation the red head turned back to Namine

"Nami, we better return and comply to sir Persona's wishes" she spoke in a kind and sisterly voice.

"Kay Kairi" Namine replied cutely as she got up to walk towards the red head who she called Kairi. As they began to walk off she stopped and suddenly ran towards the masked man, Kairi called Persona to give him a hug which he returned patting Namine's head with a gentle expression as she looked up at him causing murmurs of surprise and confusion.

" Gomen ne oto-San for silencing you, I will comply to going with Kairi back to my room" Namine apologized as she looked up at Persona who smiled a little implying that she was forgiven then let her go so she could return to Kairi before they vanished into thin air, leaving all the stares to be on Persona who seemed composed in this situation.

"What the hell?!" A tired and pained voice said making Mikan and everyone in the room look at the source of the voice before they could question Persona, it was the black haired boy who had awoken revealing ruby red eyes that had a single tear come out of it which he had no idea why.

"NATSUME!" Everyone yelled as they gathered around the boy, as for Mikan who hugged him. That day they sent Natsume to the hospital in the academy to get checked if he was ok which to everyone's surprise

~ that's the end of this chapter, let me know what you think, please no flames

i hope you liked it （≧∇≦ ) ~


End file.
